Retrouvailles
by reborn77184
Summary: Retrouvailles entre Sansa et Sandor.


Enfin ils se retrouvaient. Sansa n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis plus d'un mois à présent. Ils se manquaient cruellement.

La jeune fille n'avait parlé à personne de sa relation avec Sandor, elle avait trop peur de la réaction de ses proches. Étant une Lady, une dame, il serait... Bizarre de la voir avec un biker à moitié défiguré aux cheveux longs.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'hôtel Tyrell. Il était réputé mais Sansa était bonne amie avec Margaery, une des héritières de la famille. Elle savait qu'elle ne la dénoncerait pas.

-J'ai une réservation au nom de Sansa Stark, murmura la jeune femme à la réceptionniste.

-Chambre 310 Mademoiselle, un jeune homme vous attend.

-Merci, sourit Sansa en attrapant le badge que lui tendait la femme.

Elle se retourna et prit le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du 3ème étage. Elle était une habituée de cet hôtel et connaissait bien son itinéraire. Margaery lui réservait toujours les meilleures suites.

Arrivée à destination, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, souffla un bon coup pour ne pas passer pour une folle furieuse en manque d'amour et ouvrit la porte tout doucement.

Elle le vit au premier coup d'œil. En même temps, difficile de le rater avec sa carrure atypique et son T-shirt noir Motörhead. Il était assis sur le bout du lit et regardait son portable, sûrement pour passer le temps. Sansa voyait le côté de sa face lisse. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il était beau. Oh bien sûr pas comme une star hollywoodienne, mais sa beauté simple lui plaisait. L'autre côté de son visage, celui brûlé, le rendait unique à ses yeux.

-Sansa.

Sa voix était rocailleuse, elle aussi était unique. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum et de ses cigarette de là où elle était.

-Bonjour Sandor, lui répondit-elle.

Il se leva du lit et elle s'approcha, posant son sac rempli d'affaires pour deux jours sur le sol. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la serra contre elle. Oui, ils s'étaient manqué à tous les deux. Ce fut lui qui l'embrassa en premier. Il du baisser la tête car il faisait au moins 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle. Elle répondit tout de suite, ses lèvres étaient fraîches, ça lui plaisait.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça quelques minutes, profitant pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Leurs baisers, d'abord doux, devinrent de plus en plus fiévreux.

-Déshabille toi, lui-dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle obéit tout de suite, il fit de même de son côté.

-Mets toi sur le lit, continua-t-il.

Certains seraient surpris de la voir obéir à ces « ordres », mais elle trouvait cela plus simple. Elle préférait d'ailleurs ce côté un peu dominateur de son petit ami, qui lui convenait tout à fait à son goût. Elle n'avait jamais été une leader, donc ça lui allait très bien. Il n'y avait pas que ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été complexée de son corps et pour ça, elle l'en remerciait.

Elle revint à la réalité quand Sandor la rejoignit sur le lit. Ils n'utilisaient plus de préservatifs depuis quelques mois grâce à son implant, cela leur faisait gagner un temps considérable à leurs yeux. Elle s'allongea, impatiente et déjà excitée au possible. Sandor s'arrêta quelques instants pour la regarder. Elle avait les joues rouges, la peau pâle, de longs cils de la même couleur que ses cheveux longs et roux. Parfaite.

Sansa avait peut être un côté masochiste mais la chose qu'elle préférait pendant l'amour, était la petite douleur de la première pénétration. Elle gémit de plaisir à ce moment là. Ils firent l'amour, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu.

Comme d'habitude, une fois fini, Sansa s'accrocha de toutes ses force à Sandor, faisant tout pour rester collée à lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était du genre câline après l'acte. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de presque lutte, Sandor réussit à se sortir du lit seul. Il avait une habitude après l'acte lui aussi, se fumer un joint.

-Faut que je fume, s'excusa-t-il.

Il remit son caleçon et son pantalon et alla à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Sansa bouda cinq minutes dans le lit mais l'envie la reprit. Elle remit elle aussi ses bas et son T-shirt, au cas où quelqu'un les apercevraient. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup derrière son dos, le faisant sursauter. Elle se plaça devant lui et l'embrassa encore et encore, se collant à lui le plus possible.

-Si tu continues je vais te reprendre, lui-dit-il.

Trop heureuse, elle l'embrassa avec encore plus de ferveur si c'était possible. Trente secondes plus tard, il céda.

-Retire ton pantalon.

Sansa lui obéit, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils essayèrent d'abord face à face mais après deux essais non concluants ils abandonnèrent. Sansa se retourna et se pencha à la fenêtre, l'air de rien. Sandor ne perdit pas une seconde et la pénétra à nouveau, titillant son clitoris d'une main et la tenant par la hanche de l'autre.

Sansa essayait de ne pas crier pour ne pas que les passants relèvent la tête et se posent des questions sur une jeune femme prise de vas et viens. Elle dû poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

-T'es parfaite pour moi, lui susurra Sandor.

Ils continuèrent comme ça encore quelques minutes puis ils revinrent sur le lit, se séparant. Sansa regarda la main droite de Sandor et éclata de rire.

-T'as même pas lâché ton joint !


End file.
